


Yule (Holly and Ivy)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [78]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pagan Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Every year, just before Christmas, the winter solstice rolls around. It's a time of gift giving and celebration of the increase in daylight, and the initiation of practices commonly associated with Christmas traditions. This year, Harry and Eggsy get to spend it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Eggsy leaned against the door jamb, taking in the festivities of the room. A Christmas tree stood in one corner, for the sole purpose of appearing normal to their friends who didn’t keep Yule, and the rest of the house was decorated brightly in evergreen boughs and candles of many colours, flickering off of the walls and giving everything a mysterious quality that, overall, was rather charming. Taking a sip of his apple cider, Eggsy watched as his younger sister built block castles with their neighbour’s daughter, while her parents sat on the couch chatting with his own mother. They were still waiting on guests, and then they could all sit down to eat - one of which was Harry, who he had met through a friend at university.

Staring blankly at the roaring fire, Eggsy could have sworn that the closer the clock ticked towards midnight, the less tired he became. Halfway out of the dark, and all that. So intently was he watching the flames dance, lost in his own thoughts, that Eggsy failed to notice the door open, marking the entrance of the last three people they were waiting on. He only recognized their arrival when an arm wound its way around his waist, and he was tugged sideways into Harry’s chest. Smiling up at him, neither said anything for a moment.

“Hello,” Harry said, his eyes crinkling at the corners, even as their natural honey brown twisted into something darker. A blush stained Eggsy’s cheeks, and in his hand he could feel his cider begin to bubble through the glass of his cup.

“Hey.” Eggsy looked up past the top of Harry’s head, and noticed something that definitely hadn’t been there that morning. A small sprig of mistletoe seemed as though it was growing right out of the wood. Looking across the room the glare a hole into his mother’s head until she acknowledged him, Michelle Unwin only sent her son a shrug and a sly smile before turning back to her conversation. “You see that, Harry?” Harry looked up at the small plant, and in their closeness Eggsy could make the subtle scent of cinnamon that accompanied Harry’s magic. “You know what that means?” Harry only smiled in response, and went easily as Eggsy tugged him down into a kiss. A knock against his hip made Eggsy pull away, and Roxy raised her eyebrow at them on her passage to the dining room.

“Alright, you two, that’s about enough merry-making for now. There’s plenty of night left.” She winked and then turned the corner, and when Eggsy looked back at Harry they were wearing matching blushes. Nodding his head in direction of the food, Eggsy tangled their fingers together to pull Harry along with him, but the other man resisted. Raising an eyebrow in question, Eggsy moved back in to tuck himself next to Harry.

“What?” Harry slid his free hand along the back of his neck.

“I know we agreed we weren’t going to do big gifts this year, but I, um, I got you something.” Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket, and Eggsy swallowed. “It’s not what you think it is.” Opening the box, Eggsy was presented with a piece of carefully carved bloodstone on a braided leather chain. He didn’t know what to stay. “I know how you prefer pendants instead of free stone, so I thought that you would -” Harry was cut off when Eggsy surged forward to kiss him.

“Thank you.” Slipping the pendant over his head and tucking it inside his sweater, Eggsy smiled nervously. “I also feel less horrible now about getting you the gift that I did. Wait here.” Leaving Harry standing in the hall, Eggsy took the stairs two at a time and returned shortly with a his own gift. He handed it to Harry, who carefully untied the green ribbon and opened the paper to reveal an embossed leather journal. Popping open the clasp with a sort of reverence, Harry thumbed through the pages.”

“Is this?” Looking curiously at the page that was marked, Harry turned back to Eggsy, who was now sporting a pleased grin.

“That spellbook you were admiring the other day? Of which only one copy was ever known to be made? Yes it is.” Setting the book on the hall table, Harry kissed him firmly, both smiling the entire time, and Eggsy settled comfortably against the wall where Harry had him pinned. The air around them smelled like cinnamon and mint, and Harry’s hand slipped lower on Eggsy’s waist when they were interrupted by a polite cough. It was Michelle, standing at the end of the hall with an unimpressed look on her face, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Shifting nervously, Eggsy looked up at Harry. “We were just giving our gifts now.” His mother raised an eyebrow. “They were substantial things, mum!” Michelle’s eyebrow went higher. “Mum!” Eggsy sagged, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to convince her.

“Dining room, boys. Now.” Tilting her head and walking away, Harry looked down at Eggsy.

“Do you think we kept them waiting?” Eggsy shrugged in response. “There’s only one way to find out, I suppose. And Roxy was right earlier,” Harry said, and Eggsy’s eyes narrowed. “There’ll be plenty of time for merry-making later.” He finished with a whisper, brushing a kiss over Eggsy’s scrunched-up nose before dancing out of reach and heading into the dining room to join the rest of the party, Eggsy following shortly after, They took their seats at the long table, decorated brightly in more holly and evergreen boughs (which must have looked odd to their non-pagan guests) and sprinkled with oranges and apples, and began serving themselves plates of mashed potatoes, pork, and turkey, Harry earning himself a blush from Eggsy as he spooned him some cranberry sauce onto his plate and quietly remarking that it was almost as sweet as he was. The two slipped easily into conversation, meeting eyes with Michelle over the table whenever she thought one of them had done something inappropriate in front of their guests, only to respond with smiles of their own.


End file.
